


You've Got To Be Kitten Me

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Tony, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is an idiot, don't let Thor persuade otherwise. When Tony is suddenly turned into a cat, the team made sure he was Steve's responsibility.</p><p>Not that Steve minds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me

"Clint! Just leave it, it will wonder off on it's own." Natasha cried out in frustration as everyone watched Clint bend over to see under a car and started to calling for the cat. We're supposed to be helping by tiding away all the rubbish that clogged up the streets when we fought against whoever. Some engineer that had made a gun that was making people teleport to random places, luckily none of were hurt, Thor was once teleported to the Antarctic but he flew back in no time. Unfortunately, at the very end of the battle, Iron Man was sent to collect the idiot but he pulled out his 'Back-Up Plan' and shot him straight in the chest. But I wasn't too worried, if he had his suit then he wouldn't be in any trouble.

"But it's a little baby kitty!"  Clint cooed as he swiped under the car again, so far nobody had heard the cat but when Clint swiped under the car I turned as the cat let out a violently harsh hiss.

"Clint, you're giving the cat a heart attack! Just leave it!" I butted in when I saw the cat try to claw out one of Clint's eyes.

"No! Stevie, I almost have him. It doesn't have a collar, so can we keep it?!"Clint whined but his childish complaints were stopped as Natasha strolled over to the car with a cooked burger that she obviously stole from one of the abandoned burger stalls. She bluntly dropped it and then grabbed Clint by his ear and dragged him away from the car.

"It will come out to eat the burger, then we will take it to a vet to then see if it has an owner. If he does then we'll return the cat, if he doesn't then we drop it of at the local animal rescue centre. Good? Good." Natasha stated and her voice made it perfectly clear that no one should fight or question her. I couldn't help but stare at the burger in hopes of seeing this cat that lint had been bugging for hours when he should've been helping us clean up. Natasha lightly punched my shoulder to say that the cat would come out when it wants to. But I still stared.

 

Eventually, before I was about to give up and tidy away again, I saw a small black and white head poke out from underneath the car. It quickly sniffed at the meat before just digging in. It ate as if it was a stray, that thought alone made me want to scoop it up and never let go. When I was a child, we weren't allowed a pet mainly because we didn't have the money and, with my luck, I would end up allergic to it. So I never had the chance to pet a cat or throw a ball to a dog. I was just too ill, but now I'm fit and healthy enough to have a pet. Maybe, Clint was right. The cat could be like team bonding.

 

Or it could end in tears as everyone fought about who wanted the cat. Plus it probably had an owner.

 

I nudged Clint as a signal that the cat was now standing in the open, waiting for him to pounce and cuddle it to death. But I am going to hold it when we go to the vets, no questions. "Kitty!" Clint squealed as he managed to capture the poor thing in his death grip, the cat quickly tried to bite him, claw his eyes out or anything to show that he didn't like what Clint was doing.

"Clint, don't strangle it! Here, just give him to me." I demanded but Clint just ignored me and went back to telling the kitty how grumpy he was.

"Don't get attached Barton. There's a vet about a five minute walk from here, we'll drop it off and get back to cleaning." Natasha warned as she grabbed his ear again to walk towards the vet, I dumbly followed to see if I could sneakily grab the cat. Clint wasn't even paying attention to the cat that was struggling to escape his arms as he flailed around to release Natasha's grip on his ear.

 

The suddenly leaped from his arms and went to run away, I quickly snapped down to grab the fluffball. Thankfully, the cat practically leaped into my arms and immediately tried to burrow under my chin, I giggled as I felt his whiskers flick my neck.

"What?! Why does Steve get to hold him? Ow! Ow! Okay I'm going!" Clint gasped out as Natasha tugged his ear down as a sign that he better shut up.

 

When we did arrive, the receptionist told us we would have to wait a couple of minutes but we agreed to wait. Since then, the cat (we figured out it was a boy maine coon kitten, at least two years old) had refused to move off my lap. It hissed when anyone else went to stroke him, he especially didn't like the doctors. But since he was on my lap, I started to notice a few things.

 

He had a white belly and face, he had a blotchy black fur around his mouth and the top of his head that followed down his back. Weirdly enough, he seemed to have a bald patch on his chest, I tried to look for a cause for his baldness but every time I tried to check him, he squirmed under my touch. He also kept meowing and hissing in my face, like he was trying to give me a message.

"Avengers?" A doctor peered around the corner with a lopsided grin, I nodded at him and cradled the kitten to my chest and tried to help it prepare for the vet's curious fingers. "So, can you guys tell me anything about the little guy?" The vet gingerly took the kitten from my grip and settled him down on the table.

"Nothing, we don't know much. All we know has been told to us by the receptionist, he's about two years old and is a boy." Bruce calmly recited as he collapsed on to the cheap chair sitting in the corner, he was still uncoordinated from his transformation.

"My major concern is this bald patch, that could be an early sign for an infection, quite a nasty one as well. I have to quickly grab a thermometer from the other room. Won't be a tick!" The doctor smiled as he excused himself from the room. I sighed as stood up to comfort the scared kitten, he looked so small on the large cold table.

 

I cooed under my breath as the kitten stumbled across the table to meet my hand. I took that chance to snatch his paws and take a closer look at the kitten's chest. Only for my heart to freeze.

 

The cat's chest had a tiny whirring arc reactor nestled under his fur. His fur was starting to knot around the edges of the machine that was now embedded in his chest.

"Tony!" Bruce gasped when I turned the cat to face the others who were all trying to sit on the same chair, everyone else had about the same reaction.

"God, what happened?!" I whispered, still unsure about whether or not this was real. The kitten only tilted his head to the side before standing up on his hind legs and smacking his front paws down on the table.

"You were hit down? Uh, I mean...Two meows for yes and one for no." Bruce spoke as he then started checking Tony for the obvious, head injuries, broken bones and all sorts.

 

Tony gave two angry and inpatient meows when the doctor walked back in the room with a thermometer. Bruce immediately tried to convince him that the cat was fine and we would take him home. But the doctor refused to listen.

"I just want to make sure, afterwards you can take him back to you home and do whatever there, okay?" The vet stated as he positioned himself over the cat, Tony however was fighting for his life as he clawed the vet's hand.

"Happy thoughts Tony." I heard Clint mutter under his breath as the vet positioned the thermometer.

 

The resulting yelp broke my heart.

 

* * *

 

"Captain, as Stark's current fuck toy, you will hold the responsibility of his well-being, as Thor has mentioned, the guys tech wasn't that developed so he should become is normal self in a hour or two. Debriefing dismissed. Barton, you can stay behind to fill in the forms this week." Fury sighed as he watched Clint shining a red light on the table and making Tony chase after it in a mad frenzy around the table where we sat.

 

The debriefing was quick and painless but everyone was more distracted than usual as even Natasha was watching Tony running laps around the table as he tried to capture this tiny red dot. I tried to contribute to the meeting but when Tony would let out a meow to show his frustration and anger towards the dot I couldn't help but let that steal my attention.

 

Natasha snatched Tony from the floor and dumped him into my awaiting arms and I instantly brought him up to my face to kiss his tiny nose, I practically squealed when I drew away to see Tony sneeze from my kiss. Whilst walking towards the car waiting for us at the doors, a couple of agents tried sneak a look at the tiny kitten that had been invading the thoughts of all the agents. I just frowned at them and even smacked away one of their hands when one brave agent went to pet Tony.

 

The car journey back wasn't too bad, Tony at this point was trying to get off my lap and explore the car but his yawns and tired blinking was the first clue. I guess since Tony was now a kitten, he's going to need the extra sleep and food. No wonder he scoffed that burger. Once we arrived at the tower, we watched some random film before heading to bed. It became a tradition that we all watched a film to take our minds off the battle and blood we all saw today. I saw no reason to stop this tradition, if not for me but for Tony. He's got to be shaken up from being shot down.   

 

I smiled as I scooped up the limp and sleepy kitten in my arms and was about to carry him up to his penthouse so he can sleep in peace. But Clint stopped me. "Hey, can I kiss the little baby kitty goodnight!" Clint teased but I just turned away from him and stormed upstairs.

 

I know I shouldn't see this as getting a new pet but I couldn't help it. All of my childish dreams and ideas of having a friendly but independent cat who wouldn't mind if I needed a cuddle at the end of the day because the bullies got too much. But he also wouldn't mind f I forgot to feed him as he would then just catch a field mouse. But now I had tat. Admittedly, I wasn't living in the countryside with my true love and had four kids, but I lived in New York with my true love and work colleagues and now I had a kitten. Tony was bound to wake up in the morning as his normal human form but I decided that I would just enjoy myself.

 

I couldn't help but let the lovesick and dopey smile take over my face as I watched Tony settle down on my chest, trying to snuggle into my body. That smile didn't last as in the middle of the night, I heard Tony racing up and down the corridor outside my room, I was too much of a light sleeper to fall back under the warm darkness of sleep, so I just buried my face into my cushion to block away any stupid noise Tony was making. Why was he is he even doing this, do normal cats do this?!

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to feel Tony's kisses along my jaw, I knew it was human him as I could feel the pleasant scratch of his goatee on my neck, no longer the weird tickle of his fur. I moved my arm so I could wrap him around me, but I felt the nude of butt of Tony. My eyes snapped open to see him sitting on the bed completely naked. "Hey soldier. I'm me again, so would you like to kiss me for congratulations." Tony flirted with a taunting smile. But I knocked his face away from my neck.

"What were you doing last night? You were running up and down for the entire night!" I yelled at him, okay, I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but I just fell asleep thirteen minutes ago.

"Oh, that. I dunno, I just woke up at about eleven and wanted to go for a walk. But I was helping you! I was chasing away the shadows, they kept creeping towards your door so I had to scare them away." Tony tried to explain but I cut him off by dragging him down towards the bed and buried him under the covers.

"You can make it up to me by sitting here with me for a couple of hours sleeping." I smirked as I engulfed him in my hug.

 

"Chasing away the shadows?"

 

"Yeah, they looked sharp and jagged and they kept going towards your room. They would eat you, I had to save you."

"My knight in shining armour and his blue glowing heart."


End file.
